Recueil OS - Charlie Lima Echo X-Ray Alpha
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Recueil d'OS Clexa - Ranya. Lexa et Anya sont militaires, et voyagent à travers le monde, laissant souvent derrière elles leurs moitiés respectives : Clarke et Raven. Fragments de vie / Missions / Vie quotidienne


Bonjour à tous !  
Voilà une petite explication sur le thème de ces OS.

\- Lexa et Anya sont militaires, Lexa est commandant et Anya capitaine.  
\- Les ships sont Clexa et Ranya principalement, on verra sur le long terme si j'en rajoute !  
\- Ces OS seront écrits au gré de mes envies et humeurs, je ne peux pas vous donner de jours de publication précis.  
\- J'essaierai de rajouter des explications ou détails a chaque update.  
\- Il n'y a pas de chronologie, ce sont des fragments de vie.

Et surtout ... Cet OS n'aurait pas vu le jour sans l'envie subite du Poussin Joueur de Flûte.

Sa Seigneurie, je te le dédicace.

* * *

DAY

 **« Ok ma puce , pose ta main ici et … ici. »**

Raven tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue.  
Le corps d'Anya pressé contre son dos, ses bras tendus le long des siens qui l'aidaient à maintenir l'arme et sa respiration dans son cou …

C'était trop pour la pauvre brune qui n'en menait pas large.

 **« Il faut que ta main forte serre bien la poignée pistolet. L'autre tire légèrement vers toi. Tu crées un contre mouvement dans ce cas et ton arme ne bougera pas lors du tir. Inspire, vise, et presse la détente »**

Le cœur de Raven battait la chamade. Elle jeta un œil rapide vers sa droite et fut pris d'un rire silencieux lorsqu'elle vit Clarke dans le même état qu'elle. Lexa semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer et avait un grand sourire, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de la blonde, ses mains serrées sur celles de Clarke tenant l'arme.

Finalement, aller au stand de tir n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça pour leurs hormones, pauvre civiles inoffensives qu'elles étaient …

 **« Tu peux tirer quand tu seras prête »**

La voix d'Anya la ramena au présent, et elle risqua de tourner la tête vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Les cheveux ramenés en arrière, ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, Anya était magnifique.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, amusé.

 **« Un problème de concentration ma puce ? »** railla t'elle d'un air moqueur.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel et tourna à nouveau son attention sur la cible, bien trop fière.  
Ce qui amusa Anya encore plus.

La brune se concentra une ultime fois, et appuya sur la détente. La balle partie hors cible, ce qui fit grogner Raven.

Anya souri et lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **« Si tu étais plus concentrée sur ton gun que sur ma poitrine contre ton dos, je pense que tu ferais de meilleurs résultats… »**

Ce qui fit avoir une nuée de papillons et de frissons à Raven, qui tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Elle abaissa l'arme et jeta rapidement un regard vers Clexa , qui discutaient tranquillement, omnibulées par les différentes armes posées sur une table devant elles.

Elle saisit donc les mains d'Anya et la plaqua plus près d'elle en un geste rapide et puissant, ondulant ensuite son bassin avec lenteur contre celui de la blonde, à qui elle tira un grognement sourd.

 **« Tu disais ? »**

Anya ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir. Elle récupéra l'arme des mains de la brune et la rangea d'un geste expert dans son holster, avant de la faire tourner dans ses bras et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un mouvement fluide.  
Raven ne put retenir un petit gémissement de surprise et de contentement, alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans la nuque d'Anya, qui serra ses bras autour de sa taille.

Leur baiser leur fit tourner la tête, et elles finirent front contre front, la respiration laborieuse.

 **« Nos nuits consécutives de rattrapage post-mission ne t'ont pas suffis ma puce ? »** lança Anya d'un air railleur.

 **« Pas encore … »** répondit la brune avec un grand sourire.

 **« Dans ce cas je te promets de me rattraper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu oublies que j'ai été absente bien trop longtemps … »** murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Raven, qui frissonna à nouveau, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec tendresse.


End file.
